Janet's Letter
by aries03
Summary: How a friend's last good advice can completely over-turn your life if you take the time to listen. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had come home from the base extra early to be there when Cassandra came back from school. It wasn't that Cassandra really needed that sort of supervision anymore. She was well into her teenage years, but today, well, Sam had that feeling that Cassie just _needed_ her there. It was the first day back to school since Janet passed away. It had been a rough week for all of them, but today they had decided that life should probably start going back to something resembling normal.

It was as she was sitting down at her desk, coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other, that she heard the door knock. Something in the pit of her stomach dropped. She approached the door with clear hesitation.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, ma'am, but I have a certified letter here for you that needs signature confirmation"

Usually, her confidential mail got delivered to the base. She raised her eyebrow in surprise but quickly signed the clipboard so the man could get off of her doorstep.

She peered at the outside of the envelope. It was definitely government issued. Inside, well, shocking enough was a letter from General Hammond on SGC stationary.

_Major Carter,_

_I know that a letter might be deemed a bit unnecessary due to the fact that I see you on a daily basis, and should a written letter be needed, I would just send it to your mailbox. However, this seemed like a personal matter that was better left for the privacy of your own home. I hope you understand._

_She wrote this a couple of months ago. Maybe she had this internal feeling that her time was running out in the world. I guess we'll never completely know, but she wanted me to ensure you received this in the event of her untimely passing._

_Sincerely,_

_General George Hammond_

Her heart skipped a beat or two. She knew what the other, smaller, envelope must be. She almost didn't want to read it, didn't want to face the grieving the letter would surely bring. In her heart, though, she also knew that it would be a dishonor to Janet if she didn't read it.

She curled up on the end of the couch with a box of kleenex that she was positive she was going to need.

_Sam,_

_Know that it brings my heart no joy in writing this letter because if you are reading this, then I am no longer to this world. Never before have I really felt the need to write the standard 'just in case' letters, but with our job seeming to get more and more dangerous by the day, I felt I could put if off no longer. _

_I wasn't good at making friends, believe it or not. I was always the girl in the back of the classroom that was too wrapped up in her studies to worry about making friends or living life to the fullest. Somehow, I have the feeling that you are a kindred spirit in that way. Anyway, that was what made working at the SGC that much more special for me. For the first time in my life, I fully felt a part of something special. For the first time in a long time, I was making genuine friends, the type of friends you could count on in a time of crisis. I considered you, among the rest, to be one of my very closest. I just wanted you to know that. _

_Here's a small word of advice, whether you want to hear it or not. You don't get unlimited chances to obtain the things you want in life. Live life to the fullest every day because you never know what lies around the corner, especially in a career like yours. You literally should be living your life like today might be your last. I don't mean that in a morbid way, but I think you know that as well. I just want you to be happy, Sam. I have speculations as to what would make you truly happy, but only you can decide that for yourself._

_Take care of yourself always. Know that the job you do is invaluable, and I have truly always viewed you, and the rest of your team, as heroes. _

_Sincerely,_

_Janet Frasier _

Something inside of Sam just clicked. She knew that Janet was right, and she also knew that Janet could see into her mask of false happiness. Janet always could.

Instead of reaching the for box of kleenex, which she ended up not needing, she reaches on the end table for her phone.

"Pete, we need to talk."

Two hours, and one broken heart that she couldn't avoid, later, she found herself on an all-too-familiar doorstep. Cassie had been all too understanding when she came home from school, fully agreeing that this is what Sam needed to do.

If he looked surprised to see her at his door, he didn't show it. Instead, he just ushered her in with the promise of cold beers waiting in the fridge.

She wasted no time, though, in awareness that her courage may be fleeing.

"I am considering taking that job offer at Area 51 that they keep trying to recruit me for."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I am. I actually shouldn't lie. I already told Hammond of my intentions just a few minutes ago."

"Now, why in blazes would you go and do that, Carter. You are made for the field. You're an adrenaline-rush junkie just like the rest of us. Area 51? Talk about your run-of-the-mill snooze fest."

"I had no choice. I finally realized after all this time that I could no longer live my life that way I have been."

"As in?"

"Full of regret, sir. I broke my engagement off with Pete this afternoon. I could say that I don't know why I'm telling you this because it had nothing to do with you, but I think we both know that I would be lying. You don't know how hard it is for me to come to work every single day, knowing that I have these feelings for you and not being able to do anything about it. Never knowing if they could lead somewhere or not, if they are genuine. At least now, if my feelings aren't mutual, then I won't have to see your face every single day, never quite knowing..."

It was then that he closed the gap between them and wrapped her in his arms, his lips gently touching hers. He was always a man of actions, not words, and his actions spoke volumes.

"You know, you could have just asked me to retire. I would have done it, you know."

"Never an option, Jack. Adrenaline junkie, remember?"

He smile causing her to smile even wider. At that split second in time, she was truly happy, and she knew that Janet was up there smiling, too.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.: This story was meant to only be a oneshot, but I received a couple notices that people had 'story alerts' for this. I decided that must be a sign that the story needed just a little more, so I wrote this epilogue. _

_................._

Sam stood in front of the slab of polished rock. There was a small breeze blowing up the side of the mountain as she looked around the private cemetery for fallen SGC personnel.

He could tell that she was so lost in her thoughts that she wouldn't hear him approach from behind. It wasn't plan to meet her here, but then again, it wasn't really a surprise either. He, too, couldn't help but take a good look around. Surrounding them were their former comrades, all heroes in their trade, in the dangerous life they lead. He also knew that it could of very easily been him, or her for that matter, underneath one of those polished rocks.

It was then that she smelled the familiar scent of his aftershave in the wind. He was standing just feet from her, and she hadn't even noticed. It almost took her breathe away in surprise.

"Jack."

"Sam."

He came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support. He knew what a bittersweet moment this was for her. She softly whispered against his shoulder.

"I just, well, it seemed right to come by and thank her, to include her, you know."

He bent over and put the single red rose onto of the grave. He knew exactly what she meant, without question.

"I know."

They didn't need to clutter the moment of serenity with more words. They both knew what the other was thinking, of how this woman, in the tragedy of her passing over a year ago, had ultimately brought them together. Sam was right. It was fitting that they both visit her today, to give a silent word of thanks.

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before mutely walking away. She quickly followed behind him. They both had things to prepare for, a busy day in front of them.

Just hours later, they said their vows in a small chapel outside of town, all the while knowing that Janet was watching them from above, always smiling.


End file.
